Fény a Sötétben
by Corran21
Summary: A Köztársaság elbukott. A jediket eddig hűségesen szolgáló klónok ellenük fordultak, és galaxisszintű hajtóvadászatot indítottak egykori tábornokaik ellen. Az Erő szenvedés és halál zajával telt meg, a sötétség leple pedig mindent elborít. Egy magányos jedi az Ord Mantell bolygón próbál elszökni az életére törő katonái elől...
Sötétség.

Az Ord Mantell feletti éjszakai égboltot még a felületén szétszórt fehér és sárga csillagpettyek, valamint a horizontot uraló két vöröses hold halovány ragyogása sem tudta eléggé felderíteni. A bolygó felszínén meredező sziklaoszlopok néma homályba burkolóztak, szinte átláthatatlan sötét köpenyt terített rájuk a kegyetlen, vad éjszaka, Kőváros pedig nagyon messze volt ahhoz, hogy fényei elérjenek idáig. Az egyik oszlop tövében tátongó barlangban bujkáló alak pontosan ezért választotta ezt a helyet magának.

Saját légzésének hektikus hangjait figyelve hevert a porban, teste minden porcikájában lángolt a fájdalom. Kimerült a meneküléstől, amelyet tizenkét napja kezdett a planéta másik oldalán. Teste és lelke mindennél jobban vágyott némi pihenésre, azonban tudta, hogy figyelme nem lankadhat: ha elalszik, az egyenlő a halállal. Vagy a vadak lelnek rá, vagy az üldözői - nem tudta melyik eshetőség a rémületesebb.

Sötétség uralta az univerzumot. Mindig ott volt, karnyújtásnyira, látniuk kellett volna, mégsem gyanítottak semmit. Feslett, sebes ujjai ösztönösen az övére rögzített tokban pihenő alvadt vértől mocskos fénykard felé indultak, mintha megnyugvást, vagy bizonyosságot keresnének a hűvös fém érintésében, azonban a kontaktus nem hozta el a várt hatást. Talán a helyzet reménytelensége volt az oka, talán a tüdejében lángoló érzés, amelyet az egész napos pornyelés okozott, de nem tudott ellazulni. Így pedig meditálni sem lesz képes. Egyetlen módja az olyan pihenésre ami nem fenyegeti az életét, teste sebzett mivolta miatt tagadtatik meg tőle. Igazságtalannak érezte ezt a helyzetet.

Erőlködve felült, majd lassan hátrafelé csúszva végül a homorú, egyenetlen felületű falnak támaszthatta a hátát. A fájdalommal nem törődve mély levegőt vett, majd lassan kifújta: egy régi jedi technikát kísérelt meg amivel a lovagok elcsendesítik a testük jelzéseit, az elméjük zsivaját, hogy szabadon koncentrálhassanak az Erőre.

Kissé meglepődött, de a módszer működött: érezte, ahogy az energia kellemes, cseppet sem tolakodó érzése végigárad sebzett, kifáradt testén, megkísérelve kimosni belőle minden ártó hatást. A kivitelezés nem volt tökéletes, de mégis sokat segített.

Felállni még nem mert, azonban tudta, hogy hamarosan lábai sem remegnek tovább, elég erő áramlik majd beléjük, hogy elbírják a súlyát. Mindössze ki kell várnia, ebben pedig segítségére lehet a nehézkesen, de látható égbolt - bárhol tekintett az égre, a látvány szépsége és nyugalma gyermekkora óta segítette abban, hogy átgondolja a saját helyzetét az univerzumban. Ezt a sötét, homályos eget pedig arra fogja használni, hogy rájöhessen mi siklott félre, és miért.

Az első ok annyira egyértelműnek, és természetesnek tűnt… nem értette miért csak neki tűnt fel, és szégyellte, hogy ő is csak most ébred rá. A jedik végtelenül elkényelmesedtek… belenyugodtak a hatalmukba, ő pedig meggyötörten vette tudomásul, hogy jómaga sem kivétel. A kor, amelyben éltek, a társadalom, amit szolgáltak elfeledtette velük a szerepüket, elvette az identitásukat. Csak a kódba és a dogmákba kapaszkodtak, hogy ne hagyják hátra teljesen a mintát, ami jedivé tette őket, de talán nem a Rend igazán fontos tanításait őrizték meg. Hogy tévedtek e, már sosem derül ki - gondolta keserűen és lassú, kimért mozdulattal letörölte az arcáról az izzadtságot.

Mindig inkább harcosnak tekintette magát, mint bármi másnak, és mindig inkább a vívótudományára koncentrált, mint az Erő használatára, de még ő is érezte a galaxison végighasító hullámot, amely beszennyezte az Erő tiszta, nyugodt energiáit a félelem és halál sötét ködével. Az „üzenet" nem volt egyértelmű, mégis megértette: Jedik haltak meg, tömegesen, galaxis szerte, szinte ugyanazon időben. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy óriási, intergalaktikus kivégzés.

Elgyengült az intenzív hatástól, de szerencséjére maradt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy amint meglátta a győztes csatájukat ünneplő, az ő csapatába osztott klónok hirtelen megtorpanását, valamint megérezte gondolkodásuk szokatlan változását, azonnal futni kezdjen. Nem kapott sok előnyt tőlük, alig fél kilométerre ért a poros pusztaságban, mire becsapódtak a közelében az első sötétkék lövedékek, igazolva legrosszabb félelmeit.

Fogalma sem volt, mi okozhatta az emberei hirtelen pálfordulását, de azt pontosan látta, hogy az életére törnek. Ismerte őket, bízott bennük, megosztotta velük a titkait, a gyengeségeit, együtt arattak győzelmet, együtt tűrték a vereséget. Ismerte őket… pontosan ezért, még sosem rettegett annyira a háború alatt, mint az elmúlt tizenkét napban. Ha parancsot kaptak, azt akár az életük árán is teljesítették, most pedig úgy tűnt a parancs az ő életére vonatkozott.

Persze megküzdhetett volna velük: rátermett harcos volt, nagyszerű vívó, tehetséges jedi lovag, akinek az Erő is ott áll az oldalán, de mégsem tette. Csak a negyedik napon, amikor az utolsó előtti tápkockáját fogyasztotta el ébredt rá ennek az okára: emberként védeni akarta magát, de Jediként a hatalma a katonák fölé emelte. A Templom tanításai szerint, nem használhatta arra az Erő által ajándékozott előnyét, hogy szánt szándékkal élőlényeknek ártson. Ez is egy régi dogma volt, amit egy nappal később átértékelt, ahogy megpróbálta valamiképp ellátni az egyik katonája által keresztüllőtt bal vállát.

Teste már az utolsó tartalékait élte fel, így mire megtalálta ezt a barlangot, tudta, hogy nincs tovább: ha a klónok megtalálják, valamelyik fél elpusztul. A jelenlegi állapota miatt arra tippelt, hogy ő lesz az a fél, aki végül holtan terül el.

Végignézett szakadt köpenyén, amelyet üszkös szélű lyukak tarkítottak, megviselt tunikáján, amit eláztatott a saját izzadsága, véres karjain, amelyeken a bőrt feltépte a pusztaság kegyetlen környezete, az elkeseredett menekülés közben. Nem így akart meghalni… nem így képzelte el. Amikor a háború előtt lovaggá ütötték, valamint amikor veszteségek, sérülések nélkül végezte el az első önálló küldetését, úgy gondolta fényes jövő áll előtte, talán mire megvénül még a tanácsba is bekerülhet. Nem feltétlenül ilyesmire vágyott, mégis imponált neki a kép. Végtére is, a Jedi Rend vezetőiről volt szó.

Azonban az elmúlt napok miatt átértékelt mindent. Jól tudta már, hogy a Rend útját rég nem a tanács felügyelte, hanem a Szenátus görbítette arra, amerre a saját politikai érdekei kívánták. Talán ők voltak azok is, akik elrendelték a pusztulásukat. Rég járt a magban, a háború kezdete óta a fronton harcolt, de nem tartotta elképzelhetetlennek, hogy a közhangulat a jedik ellen fordult a harcokban - önként - vállalt szerepük miatt. Egy ilyen helyzetben szinte senki nem kérdőjelezné meg a "jóságos Köztársaság" döntését arról, hogy évezredes szolgálatot, védelmet és jó cselekedeteket sutba dobva halálra ítélje a jediket, esetleg rájuk hárítsa a Háború teljes felelősségét. A változás ami végbe ment a Rendben talán nem csak neki tűnt fel, a kívülállók is észrevehették.

A fajtája mostanában ugyanis túlságosan is könnyen beleugrott minden konfliktusba anélkül, hogy megfontolta volna a következményeket. Talán azért, mert úgy hitték tévedhetetlenek, talán csak le akarták rázni magukról a tétlenség gyűlöletes láncait. A Klónháború sem volt kivétel, és ő maga kezdetben örült annak, hogy végre hasznát veheti gondosan fejlesztett vívótudományának. Ahogy azonban telt az idő, egyre inkább úgy érezte, gyengül a kapcsolata a Renddel, valamint mindazzal, amiért a jedik kiálltak.

Naponta húsz-negyven droidot vágott le, a harc rutinná vált, katonái megállíthatatlanul hulltak, civilek kerültek a kereszttűzbe: több halált látott három év alatt, mint valaha is az életében. Az Erő jelenléte miatt érezte is mindet, így pontosan tudta, micsoda súlyuk volt. Összesítve elég ahhoz, hogy elhatározása, világnézete, értékrendszere megroppanjon alattuk.

Okolhatta volna a Köztársaságot is, hiszen ők nem hagyták elmenni azokat, akik függetlenségre vágytak, ő mégis a jedikben látta az agresszort: nélkülük, csak a klónsereggel a markában a Kancellár valószínűleg nem mert volna teljes offenzívát indítani. De a jedik bekapcsolódtak, béketárgyalások pedig sosem kezdődtek. Mintha Palpatine számára megfelelt volna a helyzet úgy, ahogy lett…

Hideg szellő kavarta fel a port a barlangban, ő pedig megkönnyebbülten hunyta le a szemeit mindössze egyetlen pillanatra. A nappal uralkodó hőség után felüdülést jelentett az éjszaka hidege, akkor is ha rádermesztette átázott ruháit. A betegségek miatt nem aggódott, menekülni is inkább csak büszkeségből menekült, magában pedig már elfogadta a bizonyosan közelgő halált. Elképzelhetetlenül sok jedi esett el, feltehetően a saját katonái lövéseitől. Miért pont ő lenne a kivétel?

Előhúzta a tokjából vértől barnás markolatú fénykardját, majd nosztalgikus érzéseit szabadon engedve vizsgálgatni kezdte. Tizenkét évesen készítette a fegyvert, és bár az évek során fejlesztgette néha, az alap ugyanaz maradt: egyszerű, egyenes markolat, bár hosszabb, mint egy átlagos fénykardé. Nagyon régi, alig használt stílus kelléke volt ez, a fegyver hajnaláról, amikor a jedik felváltották vele az előzetesen használt, kézzelfogható anyagokból készült pengéjű kardjaikat.

Nagy rajongója volt annak a múltnak, annak a Jedi Rendnek, amely akkor és ott alakult. Amikor a jedik még valóban az Erő megértéséért életek, a világos oldal fényében, amikor nem voltak önhittek, nem féltek küzdeni, de tudták mikor kell kimaradniuk. Nem avatkoztak a politikába, nem kötötték meg őket hasonló láncok, mint mostanában.

Rengeteg időt töltött az archívumban, mindent megtanulva arról a korról, amit csak lehetett. Az ősi jedik lettek a hősei, a szíve összeszorult ha belegondolt, mennyire rég nem létezik már az a Jedi Rend… most már pedig, ez sem. Nem tudta, nem volt bizonyítéka… de érezte az Erő rezdüléseit. Nem látták az alkonyt és csak akkor ébredtek rá, hogy közelít, mikor már rég rájuk telepedett az éjszaka fekete köpönyege.

Éjszaka… vajon lesz még hajnal? Követheti bármi ezt a sötétséget? Ahogy ezen merengett az égboltot figyelve, mozgásra lett figyelmes, a szél pedig megváltozott, éle tompult, megtelt feszültséggel. Valaki jön - ébredt rá, miközben kinyúlt az Erővel, hogy letapogassa a környezetét. Négy életjel közeledett lassan, óvatosan a búvóhelye felé, útjuk nem volt egyenes, de mégis pontosan az ő irányába mozogtak. Követték a nyomait, hamarosan pedig rálelnek.

Tudta, hogy még van némi ideje, így nem erőlködött egy gyors felállással. Mozdulatai lassúak, csendesek voltak, bár már jobban érezte magát az Erő által biztosított rövid gyógyítás miatt, mégis úgy gondolta jobb az elővigyázatosság, ha a teste állapotáról van szó: az elmúlt tizenkét napban kétszer lőtték meg, több száz kilométert futott, csak ritkán evett, a kegyetlen környezet pedig állandóan megsebezte valahol.

Sok vért vesztett, éhezett, fáradt volt, az Erő mégsem hagyta, hogy esélytelenül szálljon szembe az életére törő katonákkal. Hálás volt ezért, miközben a barlang szájánál a belső oldalnak támaszkodva várta, hogy a felderítők ráleljenek. Kezdetben láthatatlan lesz az ellenség számára, a meglepetést, amit pedig előidéz, mindenáron ki kell használnia.

Kövér izzadtságcsepp gördült le a homlokáról, miközben meglátta a keresőfény keskeny, hófehér pásztáját beragyogni a helyet ahol még az előbb hevert. Teste nyomai ott voltak a homokban, így a katonák be fognak jönni. A kérdés csupán az, hogy hányan jutnak be, mielőtt felfedezik az ottlétét. Késztetést érzett, hogy megragadja fénykardját, azonban végül visszafogta magát, nem ért az övére rögzített tokban pihenő fegyverhez. Az is elég baj, hogy katonái ismerik a harcstílusát, nem szükséges idő előtt kiadnia a helyzetét is.

Léptek suhogtak a homokban a bejárat előtt, ő pedig hangtalanul terpeszállásba csúsztatta a lábait. Köpenyét hátra simította, hogy a szövet ne legyen útban, jobb kezét pedig pár centivel a markolat felé emelte.

Társai sosem értették igazán, miért hordja a fegyverét tokban ahelyett, hogy az övére akasztaná, mint a legtöbb jedi. Az okot csak azok tudták meg, akik látták harc közben: a modern küzdőstílusok használata helyett, az ősi jedik emléke előtt tisztelegve ő egy sajátot kreált, hasonlót ahhoz, amit egykoron, még az acélkardok idejében használtak a harcosok.

A fegyver előrántásával való harc tiszta volt, gyors és hatékony, valamint általában teljesen váratlan az ellenség részéről. Abban, hogy miként értelmezze át ezt a nyilvánvalóan szilárd pengékre szabott stílust a fénykard másféle fiziológiájára, az egyik legnagyobb ősi Erőhasználó harcos, Jidai Gekki leírásai segítettek, azon férfi tanításai, aki iránti tiszteletből az Erő világos oldalát használó lovagok felvették a „jedi" nevet. Maguk a leírások olyan régről maradtak a Rendre, hogy már csak a digitalizált verzió digitalizációjának sokadik másolata volt elérhető a tagok számára, az is csak akkor, ha a személy elérte már a lovag rangot.

A barlang talpazatán összegyűlt sivatagi homok apró felhőként szállt a levegőbe, amikor egy fehér páncélcsizma taposott bele: a klónok egyike máris belépett a rejtekhelyre. A jedi szándékosan maradt az átlagos látószögen kívül, számára talán átláthatatlan volna a sötétség az Erő segítsége nélkül, de a katonák sisakja fel van szerelve éjjellátóval. Igaz, teljesen tisztán csak abba az irányba láttak, amerre a keresőpászta nézett, de előnyük így is nyilvánvaló volt.

A klón vállapján savval mart kép díszelgett: egy krayt sárkány pofája, amely elárulta a jedi számára a páncél tulajdonosának kilétét. Gyíknak nevezték, az egyik legjobb felderítő és lövész volt az osztagban. Többször mentette már meg az életét… most pedig, azért jött, hogy érzelmek és kétségek nélkül meggyilkolja. Az Erőn át érezte az elhatározását, az utolsó szóig követni fogja a parancsot, amit kapott. Ez segítette a jedit abban, hogy megacélozza saját akaratát. Ezt az embert alig három hete még a barátjának tartotta, így volt némi ellenérzése azzal kapcsolatban, hogy kardot emeljen rá… vagy bármelyikükre. Eddig a pillanatig.

Gyík tovább ment, társai pedig követték, tekintetüket körbehordozva a falak mentén masíroztak be, de a sisakjaik blokkolták a perifériás látásuk egy részét, így még nem fedezték fel a mögöttük álló egykori tábornokukat. Mind a négyen benn álltak, amikor a jedi az elhelyezkedésük miatt úgy gondolta, vagy most cselekszik, vagy soha. Határozott mozdulattal rántotta ki a kardját a tokból, majd meglendítette a legközelebb álló két klónkatona felé.

A penge kék ragyogása egyetlen pillanatra bolygatta meg csupán a sötétség birodalmát, mielőtt eltűnt volna. A harcos csak a vágás csúcsán aktiválta a fegyvert a lehető legrövidebb időre, de a sokszor gyakorolt, szinte ösztönös mozdulat most sem hagyta cserben. Mire a plazmaív eltűnt a vérmocskos markolatban, két test hullott a porba felhasítva, a levegő pedig ózonszagtól vált terhessé.

A jedi tudta, hogy ez csupán a kezdet: le sem lassított, ahogy átszökkent a hullák felett, így a következő katona hamar a pengetávján belülre került. Ismét aktiválta a pengét, majd egy hármas szúrássorozattal kivégezte a klónt, először combját, aztán gyomrát majd a mellkasát döfve keresztül.

Gyík egyenesen rá nézett, ő pedig érezte a zavarodottságát. A katona egyedül maradt vele, de nem hagyta, hogy ez eltántorítsa: fegyvere csöve már emelkedett, hogy elvégezze a rá szabott feladatot. A tábornok tudta, hogy kardjával nem képes elérni, így a baljával legyintett felé, az Erővel támadva. Egyetlen lövés dördült, majd mindketten a porba hullottak.

Ahogy a jéghideg semmi ölelésében lebegett, élete képei lassan körbejárták az agyát, a veszteség kellemetlenül zúgó érzésével töltve meg gondolatait. Mióta a háború elkezdődött, sok minden halt el mellőle, de még sosem volt ideje ténylegesen számba venni mindent, amit már sosem kaphat vissza. Az emlékek maradtak csupán, amelyek mélyen a lelkébe martak.

Egykori mestere halálhíre egy héttel a csaták kezdete után érkezett: egy rajtaütéskor esett el, valamiféle távoli bolygó védelmében, amelynek még csak neve sem volt. Csak egy darab föld, iktatási számmal, halott, lakatlan, de jó helyen. Egy ilyen planéta fosztotta meg örökre attól az embertől, akit apjának tekintett.

Barátai sorban hullottak a fronton, megesett néha, hogy időben kapott hírt a halálukról, volt azonban, hogy évek múltán tudta meg: valamely társa akivel talán éveket töltött, egy érzéstelen, élettelen hadigépezet ki tudja hányadik áldozatává vált egy olyan ügyért, ami nem volt méltó hozzájuk. Egy teljes élet, cél, világnézet veszett el mindörökre, feloldódott az Erő végtelen forgatagában valami által, ami a technológia szörnyszülöttje volt, sosem élt, soha nem is fog.

Régebben azt bizonygatta magának, hogy a Köztársaság más. Ők olyan „fegyvereket" alkalmaznak, amelyeknek van tudata, személyisége, ha nem is természetesen, de születtek, éltek egy életet, érezték annak a súlyát. Ahogy most bal oldalán végigvert az égető fájdalom, amit Gyík lövése okozott, saját szavainak megcsúfolását látta. Évekig szolgáltak együtt, harcoltak, örültek és sírtak egymás mellett. Most mégis, egyetlen parancs műve, hogy a saját katonája megkísérelje szemtől szembe lelőni. A klónok sem voltak mások, mint hús vér gépek, akármennyire fájdalmas volt ezt beismernie.

A fény eltűnt, beköszöntött az örök éjszaka, amelyben még a remény is nyugovóra tért. Vajon lehet értelme még küzdeni? Van miért? Képes lehet egyetlen jedi is úgy tovább haladni, hogy képtelen látni az utat a homály sötét köpönyege miatt?

Súly húzta a jobb kezét, ahogy pedig megmarkolta a tenyerében fekvő tárgyat rájött, hogy a sötétség nem győzött. A fény nem tűnt el teljesen. Látása tisztulni kezdett, miközben felemelte jobb kezét, amelyben aktiválódott a fénykard, felderítve a barlang sötétjét. A fény mindig itt volt, karnyújtásnyira. A jedik fegyvere… a fénykard a jedi lelke. Mestere számtalanszor elmondta ezt neki, de akkor még csak üres frázisnak tűnt. Most értette csak meg a szavak valódi értelmét, szégyenében pedig lehunyta a szemeit.

Pár perc múltán elég erősnek érezte magát, hogy felüljön és a kard fényénél megvizsgálja ami – talán egy órája – játszódott le a barlangban. Nagyjából ennyi ideig feküdt öntudatlanul a holdak jelenlegi állása szerint.

Amint láthatta és érezhette ájulásához valószínűleg az a sokk vezetett, amit átélt, amikor Gyík keresztüllőtt a bal tenyerén, egész karját végigperzselve. A klón járt rosszabbul: a jedi igyekezett elfordítani a fején a sisakot az Erővel, hogy megzavarja a célzásban, azonban sosem próbált előtte ilyet, a fejfedők pedig szorosan illeszkedtek. Amint elcsavarta a sisakot, a férfi nyaka azonnal kitört a terheléstől. Így volt jól: hiába fordultak ellene, a katonái inkább érdemeltek gyors, fájdalommentes halált, mint hosszas szenvedést. Legalábbis ő így gondolta.

Megfordult a fejében, hogy felveszi az egyik páncélt és elmenekül, azonban ismerte az osztaga protokollját: mielőtt Gyík és a társai megnézték ezt a barlangot leadták a helyzetét. Azután pedig nem jelentkeztek, így a többiek már bizonyosan elindultak, hogy felderítsék az eltűnésük okát.

Nem örült ennek, mégis megkönnyebbült: a menekülés sosem volt a stílusa, így pedig lehetőséget kapott arra, hogy próbára tegye mindazt, amit magáról gondol. Térdre ereszkedett hát, majd meditálni kezdett. Minden energiájára szüksége lesz, ha ideér az erősítés.

A nap első sugarai megcirógatták az arcát, ahogy hajnalhasadtakor kilépett a barlang száján. Még a korai félhomályban is tisztán látta a közeli síkon álló legalább negyven klónkatonát. Mindegyikük őt figyelte sisak mögé bújtatott tekintetével, mindegyikük követte mozdulatait fegyverük csövével, de még nem lőttek. A jedi nem tudta mire vártak: fénykardja a tokjában pihent, kinézete pedig, bár kissé megváltozott – öltözetét az általa levágott klónok páncélzatának darabjaival egészítette ki, köpenye pedig robosztusabb alaknak mutatta az extra védelem miatt felöltött vértezet saját vastagsága miatt – felismerhető maradt. Arca fedetlenül vöröslött a napkelte fényében, haját tépte a hűvös szél.

A klónok nem lőttek, de ahogy elindult feléjük, a legmagasabb rangú katona egyetlen kézmozdulata hatására legyező formában bontották szét az alakzatot, lassan félkört alkotva. A jedi keserűen mosolyodott el, ugyanis ebből tudta, hogy semmi nem változott. Ez átlagos kivégzőalakzat volt, ideális sortűzhöz: a célpont több irányból kapja a lézersugarakat, de a klónok nem találják el egymást.

Beért a félkör közepére, majd megszólította a vörös váll-lapú katonát, aki közvetlenül vele szemben állt. Tudta, most ő vezér, valamint ismerte is: Hegynek nevezték, mert éppoly elmozdíthatatlan volt. Egy a katonák között terjengő heroikus történet szerint egyszer egyedül tartott egy erődöt három teljes napig, mielőtt kimenekítették.

\- Talán meggondoltátok magatokat? – kérdezte, személyes közvetlen hangnemben, amely megszokottá vált közöttük az évek alatt.

\- Legkevésbé sem – érkezett a határozott, gépies válasz. – Mindössze tudom, hogy nem lett volna értelme magára lőni, Tábornok. Ha visszaüti közénk, még több embert veszthetek, azt pedig nem engedhetem meg.

\- Precíz, mint mindig. De most még van esélyetek arra, hogy senki más ne haljon meg…

\- Látom – vágott közbe Hegy, végighordozva tekintetét egykori felettese ruházatán. – Éjjel sem érdekelte kit öl meg, de egy jeditől nem vártam volna, hogy aztán trófeaként viseli a legyőzöttek páncélját.

\- Önmagam védtem – magyarázkodott a jedi, maga sem tudta miért. - Ti támadtatok meg.

\- Parancsunk van Tábornok. Sosem tagadunk meg parancsot.

\- Talán az is benne állt, hogy ne szólíts a nevemen többé?

\- Nincs már neve Tábornok. Csak egy jedi, a jedik pedig a Köztársaság ellenségei. Mind halottak, a halottak pedig nem viselnek nevet.

\- Értem – bólintott a jedi, mintha csak így elfogadná a hallottakat. Nem látta értelmét további szócséplésnek.

\- Ne álljon ellen! Nem személyes okból tesszük, de végeznünk kell minden ellenséges elemmel.

A tábornok elmosolyodott, majd harcállásba helyezkedett.

\- Egy klón nekem nem parancsol – jelentette ki határozott hangon. – A fény pedig nem hunyt még ki! Amíg egyetlen jedi is életben van, amíg egyetlen fénykard is aktív, mindig lesz valaki, aki utat vágjon a sűrű sötétségbe, és kivezesse az embereket a fényre!

Hegy úgy nézett egykori parancsnokára, mint egy tébolyultra, de tudta, hogy a jedi minden értelmetlen, összefüggéstelen kiabálása ellenére magánál van, és veszélyes. Gondolkozás nélkül kiadta a tűzparancsot, a levegő pedig megtelt a lövések hangjával, valamint a fénykard pengéjének sistergésével.

Ord Mantell felkelő napja közönyösen figyelte meg a küzdelmet, amely nem tartott sokáig: alig telt el fél óra, mire a lövések hangja elhalt, majd teljesen megszűnt. Fénykard zaját sem lehetett hallani, a csata emlékéül szolgáló testeket pedig hamarosan elfedte a sivatag homokja, amelyet a szél takaróként terített az elesettekre.

Nem maradt más csak a bizonyosság, egy eszme… a fény nem halott. A fény sosem vész el, amíg egyetlen fénykard is aktív marad, hogy keresztülhasítson a sötétségen.


End file.
